Lie
by Yagami Ritsu
Summary: Kita saling mencintai lalu kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama? Dalam hidupku, Sasuke lebih penting dari apa pun, bahkan diriku sendiri... Aku sangat mencintai dia, sejak lama...


**Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **(Lie)**

 _Kita saling mencintai lalu kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama?_

 _Dalam hidupku, Sasuke lebih penting dari apa pun, bahkan diriku sendiri..._

 _Aku sangat mencintai dia, sejak lama..._

###

Malam itu keluarga Uchiha berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Dua kepala keluarga saling bercengkrama, bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi kalau dua keluarga kaya itu adalah sahabat yang baik. Bukan hanya dua kepala keluarga dan istri mereka yang akrab; anak-anak mereka pun berteman baik.

Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi, diam-diam terus memperhatikan. Wajahnya merona ketika akhirnya kedua bola mata mereka saling bersirobok.

Jantung Hinata bertalu, kekasihnya tersenyum padanya. Ya, Itachi Uchiha adalah kekasih Hinata. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Cinta pertama Hinata, kekasih pertama, dan teman pertamanya.

'Apakah Itachi-kun datang untuk melamarku?'

Hinata mulai berimajinasi. Tentu saja! Memangnya apa lagi? Hati Hinata berbunga, setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Inggris dan kembali untuk membantu perusahaan sang Ayah, memang hubungannya dengan Itacgi sedikit hambar, maklumlah faktor komunikasi menjadi kendala mereka. Terlebih Itachi juga sudah akan mengganti posisi ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba di tengah lamunan Hinata, Fugaku Uchiha berdeham, membuat suasana meja makan yang hangat hening tiba-tiba.

"Yah sebenarnya kami sekeluarga datang untuk menanyakan hal yang penting." Ujar Fugaku Uchiha.

"Hm? Silahkan." Jawab Ayah Hinata tenang.

"Aku datang sebagai wali putraku untuk melamar Hinata."

Mendengar ucapan Fugaku membuat Hinata bersorak dalam hati.

'Akhirnya!'

"Bagaimana Hinata, kau bersedia?" tanya Fugaku langsung pada Hinata.

Malu-malu Hinata mengangguk, wajahnya memanas.

Terdengar tawa Fugaku, "Baguslah, aku senang sekali." ada jeda. "Dia sangat mencintaimu, apa kau juga jatuh cinta padanya?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Ya Paman."

"Syukurlah, tidak sia-sia aku mengirimnya untuk menyusulmu ke Inggris."

Tiba-tiba otak Hinata macet.

'Menyusul ke Inggris? Kapan Itachi-kun pernah menyusulku? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?'

"Pernikahanmu dan Sasuke akan dilangsungkan dua bulan lagi, Bagaimana?"

Sasuke?!

Hinata melebarkan pandangannya tak percaya. Ia terlalu terkejut karena nama orang yang dimaksud Fugaku bukanlah Itachi. Dengan cepat Hinata mwngalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi dengan penuh tanya.

'Apa maksudnya ini?! Kenapa Sasuke?! Bukan kau?!'

Itachi menutup matanya sesaat, lalu menyunggingkan senyum penyesalan. Dengan gerak lambat Hinata membaca pergerakan mulut Itachi.

"Ma-af."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Itachi padanya.

Terdengar ayah Itachi membicarakan mengenai pesta dan orang-orang yang akan diundang dalam acara itu. Bahkan Fugaku sempat membicarakan mengenai Sasuke yang begitu menyukai Hinata sejak lama.

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, membuat kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu menghentikan pembicaraan Fugaku dan ayahnya.

"Pa-Paman!"

'Aku harus mengatakannya! Yang aku cinta bukanlah Sasuke! Tapi Itachi!'

"A-aku! aku! Yang aku cintai itu-"

"Sasuke-kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi menyela ucapan Hinata. Dan dengan cepat membuat Hinata terkejut. Kenapa Itachi berkata begitu?

"I-Itachi-kun?" Tubuh Hinata bergetar takut, Itachi tidak mengatakan mengenai hubungan mereka.

"Kau sering bercerita begitu padaku, kan Hinata? Kau sangat bersemangat bila sedang membicarakan Sasuke." tambah Itachi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fugaku antusias.

"Ya Ayah, Hinata sangat mencintai Sasuke."

Hinata masih terpaku di sana, memandang Itachi dengan pandangan kosong, sebutir air mata pun lolos tanpa siapa pun yang tahu.

'Itachi-kun? Kenapa?'

###

Setelah semalaman Hinata menangis, maka di sinilah ia sekarang, di depan pintu apartemen Itachi Uchiha. Dirinya dengan tidak sabar akan mengutarakan pertanyaan dan maksud Itachi malam tadi. Padahal hubungannya dan Itachi agak renggang karena jarak. Mereka baik-baik saja.

Baru saja Hinata akan mengetuk, namun Hinata sadar bahwa pintu apartemen Itachi sedikit terbuka. Dengan gerak cepat Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk. Di dekat rak sepatu, Hinata melihat ada sepatu kulit hitam Itachi, dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah.

Hinata menegang. Tapi pikiran buruk mengenai Itachi dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

'Pasti hanya sekretaris Itachi-kun.' Kata Hinata menguatkan dirinya.

Langkahnya perlahan menyusuri ruang makan, dan menuju ruang tv. Di sofa, Hinata melihat baju wanita berserakan.

Jantung Hinata berdegup keras, memperingati dirinya. Bahkan pikiran-pikiran jahat terus menyelusup berbisik.

Air mata Hinata tumpah, tapi Hinata masih mempertahankan kepercayaan cintanya pada Itachi.

Kaki Hinata menaiki tangga menuju kamar Itachi. Dengan jarak hanya tiga meter dari pintu kamar Itachi, langkah Hinata terhenti.

Telinga Hinata mendengar suara lenguhan kenikmatan seorang wanita.

Air mata Hinata mengucur deras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, rasa takut dan sakit menggerayami sanubarinya.

Tapi Hinata ingin melihatnya! Hinata ingin melihatnya sendiri. Karena Hinata masih percaya pada Itachi. Karena Hinata masih mencintai Itachi.

Tangan mungil Hinata sudah mwnyentuh kenop pintu, membuka perlahan pintu kamar Itachi.

Dan saat itu juga Hinata menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya!

Di sana, di atas ranjang Itachi. Ada Itachi sedang bercinta dengan wanita entah siapa. Hinata tak mengenalnya.

Sedetik kemudian Itachi menyadari kedatangan Hinata, tentu saja karena wanita yang ada di bawah tubuhnya itu berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Itachi-kun..." Suara Hinata terdengar pelan dan menyakitkan.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Hinata."

"Itachi-kun, kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu kekanakan Hinata."

Itachi turun dari ranjang, tak memperdulikan penampilannya pada Hinata. Dan wanita yang ada di bawah Itachi tadi menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata.

Sedikit Hinata mencuri pandang pada rupa wanita itu.

Wanita itu tidaklah terlalu cantik. Ia memiliki rambut cokelat pendek dan tubuh yang bagus. Hanya itu.

"Kekanakan? Benarkah?" Hinata berbicara sakartis. "Apakah karena hubungan kita jarak jauh dan kau tidak bisa menyalurkan kebutuhanmu? Hanya itu?" Hinata masih mencintai Itachi. "Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu memintanya!" Hinata berteriak sambil menarik kemeja yang digunakannya. Memperlihatkan keindahan tubuh yang belum pernah dilihat siapa pun.

"Lakukan Itachi! Tapi, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon..."

Itachi yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya memperlihatkan reaksinya.

"Tidakkah kau malu, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak,

"Lucu sekali. Seorang putri Hyuuga memohon disetubuhi demi cinta?" Itachi tertawa, tawa mengejek yang menghancurkan jiwa raga dan harga diri Hinata.

"Sayangnya aku tidak berminat, dan lagi kau itu calon istri dari adikku sekarang. Tidakkah kau malu?"

Itachi beranjak, memakai kembali pakaian dalamnya dan mengambil jas di lemari, memakainya di depan Hinata yang masih membantu.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, dan menjijikkan... Hinata." Ucap Itachi ketika ia selesai memakai pakaiannya.

"Harusnya aku mempertanyakan kelayakanmu sebagai nyonya Uchiha."

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu, Itachi melewati Hinata.

###

Tidak pernah dalam pikiran Hinata bahwa ia akan menikahi Sasuke Uchiha. Dalam setiap mimpinya, hanya Itachi yang didambanya sebagai pendamping hidup. Tapi mengingat hari di mana Itachi mencampakkan dirinya, mimpi indah itu menjadi mimpi terburuk dalam hidup Hinata.

Hinata tidak menampik bahwa malam itu ia melakukan hal yang konyol. Dirinya seperti pelacur murahan, dan itu tamparan dan trigger untuk rasa cinta tulusnya untuk Itachi.

Nama Itachi sudah menjadi kata tabu dalam hidupnya.

Tiga tahun yang sia-sia. Kerinduan menggebu itu menjadi luka.

Tapi Hinata harus bangkit, ia tidak akan kalah dari nasib. Ia akan bahagia, dan melangkah maju.

"Hinata..."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan hotel ini?" Sasuke menunjuk salah satu gambar yang ada dalam kalatog Hotel Paris.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu mewah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak, pernikahan kita spesial Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng, mengalah pada Sasuke. "Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan jas-nya? Kau sudah melakukan pengukuran kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sedangkan Hinata kembali menikmati kopi miliknya.

"Hinata?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Hinata memfokusnya dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hinata diam sesaat, meresapi pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diajukan Sasuke padanya.

Apakah dirinya mencintai Sasuke? Entahlah, Cinta adalah perasaan yang hanya sekedar mitos untuk Hinata. Manisnya kisah dalam dongeng yang hanya sebuah kebohongan. Apakah ada yang tahu kisah sebenarnya dari Cinderella? Dia tidaklah sebaik hati itu. Atau kisah putri duyung? Sang Pangeran tidak mengenali duyung itu, padahal wanita yang seharusnya ia cintai ada di depannya. Tapi si pangeran tidak menyadarinya, dan duyung itu harus berakhir menjadi buih.

Hinata menyayangi Sasuke, hanya itu. Bagaimana pun mereka berteman sejak lama. Dan mungkin rasa cinta itu bisa tumbuh di hati Hinata suatu hari nanti.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku bersyukur perasaanku tidaklah bertepuk tangan padamu Hinata." ada jeda. "Karena kau memperlakukanku sama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain."

"Tadinya aku ragu kau akan menerima pinanganku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang hari itu?"

"Aku terlalu takut mendengar penolakanmu. Kau boleh tertawa, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Maaf, karena aku berbohong padamu, Sasuke-kun.'

 **Tbc**

 **Sankyuu udah baca ffn ini ;) ini dipersembahkan untuk pembaca yang minta dibuatkan pair ItaHina. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya? Ditunggu kritik dan salamnya! SeeU~ Salam sayang, Ritsu n_n**


End file.
